


A New Flower is Born

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [44]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Flowers, Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the world watched and waited<br/>To see the beautiful new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Flower is Born

The sun had been bright and warm

The day that flower had been born.

For that instant all life had been still.

All the world watched and waited

To see the beautiful new life.

Since that day the flower had

Been peaceful and the world had been kind.

But one day there came a chill to the air

At first the flower wasn’t frightened.

She knew the world would protect her.

After a while the wind picked up.

She was throttled around, almost uprooted.

The ground got colder and the green became white.

She was terrified now, for her friends

Were disappearing and being replaced by the whiteness.

Scared and alone she bowed her head and fell asleep.

When she opened her eyes

She saw the sun again.

There were new friends around her

And she knew she was safe.


End file.
